Mad As Rabbits
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Another version of Sam, Interrupted with Jo in it. Sequel of Forgotten Past, but you don't need to read it first.  Stucked in the loony bin, tensions arise and craziness crawls in the corners.


Here I am again! Back form vacation in the US! It's been wonderful!

Well, onto more important things! This is another sequel from Forgotten Past, as promised, along with Bonding Time. I've only managed to write one chapter of this, nut I had a writers block. I am so sorry! I want to wait until the next season comes up to see where does the show go, so you won't be getting updates for a while. PLEASE don't hate me. I simply think that I better not write anything that write sucky things.

Enjoy this chapter, and please review! but no flames, it's really difficult to adapt an episode with another character. It really is!

Disclaimer: I totally own everything. Just kidding

* * *

_Chapter__ 1: Explanation_

'So, basically, we just go in there and tell the shrink all the truth' Jo said. They were parking the Impala in the parking lot of the place Martin had told them. She looked to Dean, who nodded. 'He's gonna think we're nuts'

'That's the point' Sam said, already walking towards the entrance.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still sitting in the waiting room. Suddenly a nurse came out of one of the doors and addressed them.

'Adams family?' they all exchanged glances and got up, following her to an office.

They took a seat in front of the doctor, and Dean held Jo's hand, who squeezed it.

'You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago' the doctor said, looking rather suspicious. Jo chuckled inwardly. Only Dean would come up with such a name.

'That's right, said Sam smiling.

'Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?' Dean's smile faltered a little, but he quickly recovered.

'I don't know. I don't have any elephant's books. Look doctor, I think the doctor was in over his head with this one. Cause you know, my brother…' Dean and Jo made circles with their fingers.

'Okay, fine, thank you, that's really, not, necessary, Eddie and…' he paused and looked at Jo.

'Kate' the doctor nodded, then looked to Sam.

'Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?'

'I'm fine' Sam said, smiling, and then lowered his head. 'I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess'

'Alright – any idea why?' Jo grinned at Dean, who was also grinning. Here began the real action.

'Probably because I started the Apocalypse' Jo bit the inside of her lip to prevent her form laughing at the doctor's priceless face.

'The Apocalypse?' he asked, slowly.

'Yeah, that's right'

'And you think you started it' he tries to smile, but it comes out as a really uncomfortable one.

'He doesn't think he started it, he knows' said Dean shrugging. Sam continued.

'Well, yeah. I mean, I killed this very powerful demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from Hell. So now he's topside, and we're trying to stop him' Sam said calmly. Anyone had to admit it; Sam played the crazy very well.

'Who is?' the doctor asked, looking rather astonished, as he kept writing down things in the file.

'Me, they' he said, pointing to Dean and Jo 'a girl called Iz who is a warrior prophet and this one angel' Dean rolls his eyes.

'Oh, you mean like an angel on your shoulder' he said, clearly struggling with the conversation.

'No, no. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat' Sam replied. At that point, Dean jumped in.

'See what I mean, Doc? I mean the kid's been beating himself about this for months. The Apocalypse wasn't his fault'

'It's not' Jo said. The doctor looked at Sam and Dean like they've grown two heads.

'No. There was this other demon, Ruby? She had him addicted to demon blood, and near the end he was practically chugging the stuff. My brother's not evil. He was just… high. So, could you fix him up so we could go back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters? Ah, and finding a way to not have to hand my first child to Heaven without loosing Kate in the process. Right, hun?' he said, looking at her.

'Oh, don't even get me started with that. You see, we were trying to hunt down the devil, but I got scratched by hellhounds and died. Pretty nasty, if you ask me. But then I came back, I don't know why, but I think it has to do with being a present to Eddie not to give up. But, well, they had these two conditions. The first one I'm okay with it, because it's that if Eddie or me cheat on each other, I'll go straight back to death. That's fine, but the second one's horrible. I have to give away my first child, and I'm not even pregnant yet! And to give it away to Heaven! And if I don't, well, you can figure it out yourself. So we're trying, or going to try, because we haven't had time yet, to find a way around the second condition without someone dying. So, please, just fix Alex' she ended her speech sucking air and giving him a toothy grin, but he stole a glance at Dean, and he was looking at her with sad eyes, so she just squeezed his hand again, and he began making circles in her palm with her thumb. The doctor glanced at each of them for a minute, and then picked up his phone and said.

'Irma? Cancel my lunch' he said, looking a the three, and he shifted, uncomfortable under the toothy grins they were giving him

* * *

Did you like it? I f you hated it, you can shut your piehole. No, really, just review, I'll put up with everything.


End file.
